nancydrewfandomcom-20200223-history
Krolmeister
Krolmeister is a company that makes absolutely everything. It is owned by P. G. Krolmeister. Hartmut Krolmeister may also have something to do with the company. History Secrets Can Kill: Remastered There is book in the library written by Krolmeister Publications called Explorer Encyclopedias. Secret of the Scarlet Hand The Spectro-X Analyzer is made by Krolmeister. Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake A well in Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake is dated by Krolmeister Well Works from 1924. Some believe the Krolmeister Chess Notation was used as a code in World War I. The Haunted Carousel Barnacle Blast is made by Krolmeister Arcades. The park employee Nick also mentions that Krolmeister called to talk about the schematics for a card reader. The Secret of the Old Clock In 1930 in The Secret of the Old Clock, Josiah Crowley orders a crystal from the Krolmeister Crystal Company, and there is a building in Titusville called Krolmeister Nails. Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon Camille Hurley ordered her dolls from Krolmeister Doll Works, and purchased one on June 16, 1880, indicating the company goes as far back as 1880. Danger by Design Sonny ordered from Krolmeister Office Supplies. Legend of the Crystal Skull Bruno Bolet was cremated at the Krolmeister Creamatorium in New Orleans, LA. The Haunting of Castle Malloy Kit Foley mentions that his father is VP of international sales for Krolmeister Incorporated. Trail of the Twister During one of the beginning sequences in this game, Scott says "Thanks to that lousy equipment from your uncle we missed the tornado" (not an exact quote). Nancy can hear a commercial on the radio for the Krolmeister Salad Cannon and the Krolmeister Lockbuster Infinity (the latter of which she was apparently part of). She can also talk to P. G. about his products and he'll mention the Krolmeister Particle Accelerator and the whole line of salad dressings. And Frosty mentions the upcoming video assembly progam: KrolStudio. Shadow at the Water's Edge The Ryokan uses Krolmeister Security Systems. The Deadly Device Niko Jovic's surveillance system is from Krolmeister Industries. The Silent Spy Nancy's room cards come from Krolmeister Security Systems. The Shattered Medallion Fridrick from Team Amokura in The Shattered Medallion says that he hates Krolmeister Self-Spreading Butter, and that we should all be afraid of it. Labyrinth of Lies The security systems at Phidias Cultural Center are also from Krolmeister. Sea of Darkness Magnus Kiljansson has a Tidal Depth Chart of 1784 Skipbrot Bay, Iceland from Krolmeister Mapping Services. Resorting to Danger! Someone calls the Redondo from Krolmeister Insurance, and Helfdan has a plan for his business drawn up by Krolmeister Studios. On the Resorting to Danger website it says that The Redondo's new season of "Krolmeister Nail Lacquer Colors have just arrived! Look fabulous in Jade Tiger, Ivory Charm, ''and Scarlet Slipper - $99 each." In The Continuing Adventures of Detective Private iPad P.I. the narrator says that it's broadcasting live from the world famous Gilded Krolmeister radio original. Gallery Krolmeister Oscillator 3000.jpg|The Krolmeister Oscillator 3000 in ''The Deadly Device Krolmeister Travel Agency.jpg|Pamphlets from the Krolmeister Travel Agency in Shadow at the Water's Edge Krolmeister Radiation Monitor.jpg|A Krolmeister Radiation Monitor in "The White Wolf of Icicle Creek'' Krolmeister Doll Company.jpg|A note from Krolmeister Doll Works in Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon Krolmeister Well Works.jpg|Mickey Malone's well was built by Krolmeister Well Works in Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake Krolmeis-viewr.jpg|The Krolmeis-Viewr used in Resorting to Danger! Spectro X Archaeo Analyzer.jpg|The Krolmeister Spectro X Archaeo Analyzer used in Secret of the Scarlet Hand Krolmeister Lights Factor Trunk (2).jpg|The manual for Lily Crewe's trunk in Tomb of the Lost Queen Krolmeister Secure ProMeister.jpg|The manual for the Secure ProMeister locker in Alibi in Ashes Krolmeister Autoclave 2000.jpg|The operation manual for the Krolmeister autoclave in Resorting to Danger! Krolmeister Distinguished Digital Television.jpg|A Krolmeister television set in Resorting to Danger! Krolmeister Data Chip.jpg|A Krolmeister data chip in Lights, Camera, Curses! Krolmeister Formula Machine.jpg|Dr. Quigly Kim's Krolmeister formula machine in The Creature of Kapu Cave Krolmeister Navigazing Technology.jpg|A Krolmeister NaviGazing GPS used in The Creature of Kapu Cave Krolmeister Mini Oven.jpg|Jane's toy microwave oven she uses to make snacks for Loulou in Curse of Blackmoor Manor Krolmeister PB Paper.jpg|The manual for Danger by Design's Krolmeister Escachrome PB Photographic Paper Krolmeister Room Tracker.jpg|Krolmeister's Room Tracker used in Shadow at the Water's Edge Krolmeister Eagle Eye Securities.jpg|The manual for Krolmeister's Eagle Eye security system in The Captive Curse Krolmeister Simple Bake Ovens.jpg|The Rawley's Krolmeister oven in The Secret of Shadow Ranch Krolmeister Chess Notation.jpg|Krolmeister chess notation seen in The Phantom of Venice Krolmeister Underwater Glowsticks.jpg|Kromeister's underwater glowsticks used in Ransom of the Seven Ships Krolmeister Water Battery.jpg|Krolmeister's water-powered jeep battery in Ransom of the Seven Ships Krolmeister Enigma Decoder.jpg|Castle Finster's enigma decoder in The Captive Curse Krolmeister Puzzle Box.jpg|Renate's puzzle box in The Captive Cuse Krolmeister Audio Player.jpg|Niko Jovic's audio recorder in The Deadly Device Krolmeister Fingerprint Dusting Kit.jpg|One of Nancy Drew's spare fingerprint dusting kits in Alibi in Ashes Krolmeister Ink and Paper.jpg|Krolmeister printer in Resorting to Danger! Krolmeister Magno-Churn.jpg|The Krolmeister Magno-Churn in Resorting to Danger! Krolmeister Monkey Chow.jpg|Krolmeister Monkey Chow in Resorting to Danger! Krolmeister Intercommunications.jpg|The intercom system in Lights, Camera, Curses! Krolmeister Tools.jpg|The latest storm tracking and detecting equipment in Trail of the Twister Krolmeister Doppler.jpg|The Krolmeister doppler Krolmeister Alarms.jpg|Waverly Academy's fire alarm system Krolmeister Bat Seeker.jpg|A Krolmeister bat-seeker used in Ransom of the Seven Ships Krolmeister SensAway Pod.jpg|The Krolmeister SensAway Pod in Resorting to Danger! Category:Products Category:Companies